Last Point
by AmyHongo
Summary: I dunno, this isn't part of anime or manga, just my oc stories. Actually this story hav its link stories, but i'll hide it. Enjoy. About Makoto's true feeling, in the last when graduate day, and Yuki will go.


**THE LAST MOMENT**

**Fanfic : Yuki X Mako**

Angin berdesir begitu hangat, menjelang musim semi yang tak lama berselang. Pepohonan penuh sakura bermekaran memenuhi seisi sudut kota Tokyo. Musim semi di Jepang adalah yang paling indah, menyajikan berbagai macam hal yang menyejukkan semua mata yang mengawasinya. Ya, Tokyo masih saja ramai, apalagi hari minggu yang kelewat padat. Pusat Ibukota memang selalu demikian adanya, dan itu sebabnya Tokyo tak pernah menjadi kota mati.

Kalau dipikir – pikir, sudah hampir setahun sang surai coklat bermanik biru ini tinggal di Tokyo. Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tidak membiarkannya mengingat setiap kejadian – kejadian yang terkadang dapat mengubah hidupnya. Makoto, Ageha Makoto, anak pertama dari keluarga besar Ageha, sedang menikmati hari senggangnya di bawah pohon rindang, di sudut taman kota. Ia tahu kalau pergi ke tempat – tempat besar seperti mal atau toko buku pada hari minggu, akan sangat sulit karena penuhnya orang berlalu lalang. Itu sebabnya kini, makhluk kecil ini dengan tenangnya duduk di rerumputan, dipayungi oleh pohon yang rindang.

Sendirian? Ya, dan memang itulah kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Ia jarang mengajak temannya ke luar wilayah sekolah untuk sekedar menghilangkan stress. Lebih baik sendiri, karena selama apapun tak akan ada yang menungguinya. Meski demikian bukan berarti ia tak punya teman. Makoto hanya lebih suka memanjakan dirinya sendiri, meski itu hanya sekedar membaca buku seperti sekarang ini.

Buku yang menceritakan berbagai kisah nyata berbagai orang di seluruh dunia, entah apa yang merasukinya untuk membaca ini, ia hanya merasa tertarik. Membaca beberapa jam, dan tiba – tiba merasa mengantuk. Padahal ini tempat umum, tapi dengan polosnya Makoto mulai memejamkan matanya. Oh Dewa, ia bahkan tidak merasa waspada sedikit pun.

. . . . .

Mimpi. Ia mimpi indah, berkumpul kembali bersama dengan kedua orang tua tercintanya, Mikoto, serta kedua adiknya. Berbincang bersama, dan saling bercerita hal – hal menarik. Senang, ia begitu merindukan saat – saat seperti itu.

Tidak. Ia sudah berusia 17 tahun sekarang, sudah naik ke kelas 2 dan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai anak kecil lagi. Makoto harus dewasa, ia harus mandiri, dan usaha pertamanya dengan bersekolah dengan tinggal di asramanya sudah mulai membuktikan bahwa Makoto memang bisa melakukannya. Ah, Shiroi Gakuin. . . .kenapa ia bisa bersekolah disana, ya?

_Mako. . . . .!_

Hanya keinginan awalnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang bergengsi, agar orang tuanya bangga dan tidak merasa sia – sia telah melahirkannya. Hingga akhirnya membuatnya kehilangan orang terpentingnya waktu itu.

_Mako ! bangunlah. . . .!_

Andai saja waktu itu Makoto tidak bersombong ria, dan masuk ke sekolah umum biasa, mungkin orang itu tidak perlu mati.

"MAKO.. . . .!!!!"

_DEG !_

"……ngh…"

Siapa? Terjaga secara mendadak membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing. Namun sekuat tenaga kedua mata biru langitnya membuka. Sosok pria yang tengah membungkuk sedikit melihat ke arahnya. Rambut coklat itu, siapa? Ekspresi itu. . .ah.

". . . . .Yuki. . .?"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?seseorang bisa saja berbuat jahat selagi kau tidur!!"

Suara itu. Mata coklat yang lurus tertuju padanya. Keberadaan yang mampu membuat kedua pipi sang manik biru ini merona cerah, dan membuat jantungnya serasa dialiri arus listrik. Yuki, Hiwatari Yuki. Pria jangkung yang telah menguasai hati Makoto sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Pria? Makoto dengan pria? Apa – apaan ini?

". . . ma-maaf, tadi aku sedang membaca buku disini. Tapi tiba – tiba saja. . ."

"kenapa tidak mengajakku, hah? Untung aku bertemu denganmu disini, kalau tidak. . .ugh~"

Kekhawatiran begitu tampak pada raut wajah Yuki, Makoto bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Ah, lagi – lagi Makoto membuat Yuki cemas. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Semua selalu saja salah kalau sudah di depan Yuki. Andai saja Makoto perempuan, matanya pasti sudah berkaca – kaca sejak tadi. Tertawakanlah, tapi Makoto memang terlahir dengan hati yang rapuh dan seringkali terkesan melankolis. Biar saja, toh ini juga salah satu sifat yang manusiawi. Lagipula, ia jarang menunjukkan sikap melankolisnya itu kepada orang lain.

Menyimpang. Itulah kata paling tepat dari keadaan mereka berdua sekarang ini. Dua pria yang memilih untuk saling mencintai, dan saling menerima apa adanya. Biar, biarkan semua itu. Meski pada awalnya ia sempat ragu, benar – benar ragu. Namun, Pertemuan pertamanya di gerbang sekolah, keberadaan Yuki sebagai _guide_-nya waktu itu, perbincangan pertamanya di perpustakaan sekolah, dan berakhir pada sebuah pengakuan saat event _Halloween_ tahun lalu. Dari situ semuanya berasal. Makoto mengambil banyak resiko pada pilihannya kali ini. Padahal ia tahu akan banyak yang menentang hubungan terlarangnya ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia menjadi insomnia, susah tidur memikirkan hari esok. Berbagai keraguan dalam hatinya, berbagai kemungkinan resiko yang akan dihadapinya, dan juga tentu saja. . . .masa depannya. Ia merasa takut—takut untuk menghadapi masa depan yang menantinya.

"Dasar kau ini, ayo pulang. Lapar? Sudah sore, ayo, kutraktir kau sesuatu" ucap sang salju seraya mengacak rambut Makoto lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, dan selalu saja pendaran sakura di kedua pipinya tak kunjung hilang. "ti-tidak usah, aku pulang saja" jawab Makoto singkat.

"Hei. . . .ayolah, tidak apa – apa. Aku lapar setelah seharian _manggung _di shibuya, temani aku, Mako. . . ."

Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Yuki adalah seorang penyanyi, ia dan _band_-nya sering mengadakan konser di berbagai tempat. Sibuk, dan itulah yang menyebabkan sulitnya Makoto bertemu dengan pria ini. Terkadang perasaan rapuhnya muncul, kemudian datanglah perasaan rindu itu. Salahkah ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"baiklah. . . ." berdiri perlahan, membersihkan celana belakangnya, memberikan senyuman khasnya pada Yuki, dan berjalan keluar taman bersama dengan sang salju.

Oke, anggap saja keadaan ini sudah menjadi wajar. Sejak kencan pertama mereka di taman bermain di Harajuku, saat Yuki memaksanya berbusana perempuan. memangnya Makoto tidak malu saat berjalan dengan berbusana perempuan?! Ia malu, sangat malu. Tapi ia berusaha mati – matian menepisnya dengan segenap perasaan cintanya pada Yuki. Ya, apapun asal demi Yuki akan Makoto lakukan, demi bisa melihat senyuman pangeran saljunya itu. Apapun akan dilakukannya, agar sang pangeran perenggut hatinya ini tidak merasa sakit, dan kedua hati yang sudah terlanjur terpaut ini, akan terus terpaut.

Berkat pria ini, Makoto bisa melupakan trauma dan segala perasaan bersalahnya pada Yuuya---orang yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil akibat mengantarkan kartu ujian kepada Makoto. Menyesal, makoto sungguh menyesal dan sudah berkali – kali Makoto ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena rasa sedih yang tak tertanggung lagi.

Namun hasil perbuatan Yuki malah membuat Makoto kini begitu menggantungkan apapun pada Yuki, karena Yuki sudah berhasil merebut hatinya, karena keberadaan Yuki sudah menjadi begitu penting bagi Makoto, membuatnya terkadang ingin bersikap egois, melarang Yuki pergi yang menuntukt sang salju untuk selalu bersama dengannya, kapanpun. Tapi hal itu semata – mata karena trauma Makoto--- ketakutan Makoto untuk kembali merasa kehilangan--- kehilangan sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena itu di dalam hatinya, Makoto begitu melindungi Yuki dengan cara apapun. Kebahagiaan Yuki adalah segalanya.

Tapi yang ia inginkan sebenarnya bukan Yuki yang sebagai pengganti Yuuya. Karena Yuki adalah Yuki, dan Yuuya adalah Yuuya. Mereka berdua berbeda. Mungkin karena jarak antara Makoto, yang baru masuk Shiroi Gakuin dan terlalu cepatnya ia dan Yuki saling jatuh cinta, yang membuat Makoto masih belum mengenal Yuki secara keseluruhan. Terkadang satu pertanyaan yang muncul tiba – tiba, dan berhasil membuat hatinya seperti remuk seketika----apakah Yuki suatu hari akan meninggalkannya, seperti yang Yuuya lakukan---seperti gadis yang dulu dipacarinya?

Ya, semua yang Makoto cintai sepenuh hati selalu saja menghilang tiba – tiba di luar kendalinya. Dan itu yang menyebabkan ia sulit untuk menautkan hatinya. Karena itu kali ini pun, apakah akan berakhir seperti biasanya?

"Maakootoo~. . . ."

Di malam, dalam kamar asramanya, Akito tiba – tiba memanggil Makoto yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. "kau tahu soal yang ini. . .?" menyodorkan buku tugas. Ah, rupanya Akito juga sedang mengerjakan tugas. Padahal belum lama tahun ajaran baru berlangsung. Tapi tentu saja wajar bagi Akito yang sudah di kelas 3. Begitu pun dengan Yuki. . . .yang artinya hanya tinggal setahun sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah ini. Akito, teman yang sudah dianggap kakak laki – laki bagi Makoto, dan peninggalannya nanti pun akan membuat Makoto kesepian. Seperti daun tua yang layu dan jatuh, terganti oleh daun muda yang masih segar, kehidupan manusia terus bergilir dan tak pernah tetap. Ternyata perumpaan pohon memang cocok dengan manusia.

"Aki-nii. . .apa ada orang yang berharga bagimu di sekolah ini. . .?" mulut selalu bertindak mendahului pikiran, dan inilah yang barusan terceplos.

Akito langsung memerah, tanpa bisa dikontrol oleh sang surai kuning ini.". . . .ke-- kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" makoto melihat akito yang Nampak gugup di beri pertanyaan seperti itu.

". . .tidak. . .tolong jawab, Aki-nii. . ."

Makoto membenci pemahamannya sendiri, dan itu yang menjadikan dirinya begitu lemah. Dewa, andai Makoto tak pernah ada di dunia, andai makhluk kecil ini tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di bumi.

". . . .ada kok. Dan itu yang membuatku sedikit sedih saat lulus nanti"

". . . .begitu ya. "

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang kau pikirkan" Akito selalu saja dapat menebak jalan pikiran Makoto. Dengan lagak bak seorang kakak, ia mengelus kepala Makoto lembut. "Ah, aku tahu. . . .orang itu juga akan lulus di tahun yang sama denganku, bukan?"

Tak pernah ada respon akan pertanyaan Akito barusan. Makoto menghindar, ia kabur. Bukan, ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Akito dengan pemikirannya. Laki – laki tak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya---kata – kata yang seringkali terucap dari bibir Mikoto dengan tegasnya. Dan hingga sekarang pun, Mikoto selalu menjadi acuan dalam hidup Makoto.

Pertemuan Mikoto dan Yuki waktu di gerbang itu pun, rasanya membuat hatinya kian sesak.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Berdua bersama Hiyake, berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, seusai pelajaran. Hari ini tidak ada kumpul klub panahan maupun kendo—dua klub yang diikutinya tahun ini. Inginnya ke perpustakaan, belajar bersama dengan sahabat baiknya ini, tapi. . .

"Hiyake-kun, hari ini kita main, yuk?"

"Eh? Mau main kemana, Makoto?"

Penjelasan singkat dari bibir Makoto mengenai keinginannya, dan akhirnya Hiyake dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Setelah mengganti seragam dengan pakaian bebas, mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya ke luar wilayah sekolah. Yah, anggap saja ini jalan – jalan sore hari. Dua pria ini menyusuri tepi jalan melihat pemandangan sore hari di kota Tokyo, macetnya jalanan, anak – anak yang bermain riang gembira, dan toko – toko yang makin giat menjual dagangannya sebelum petang berakhir. Sesekali Makoto dan Hiyake berbincang ringan diiringi canda tawa, dan acara jalan – jalan itu semakin menyenangkan.

"_Ushinatta mono, umeyotoshite, hazushite shimatta PURAIDO_. . ."

Petikan gitar diiringi oleh bass dan drum mengalun perlahan menarik pendengaran Makoto untuk mencari sumber suara. Sekumpulan kawula muda bersorak- sorai merespon segala suara indah yang ditimbulkan.

"_Mukashi ni mita, eiga mitai boku ni mieru ashita no jibun ga_. . ."

Entah sihir apa yang menarik tubuh Makoto menuju tempat itu, karena suara yang didengarnya itu amat dikenalnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang se-ritme dengan gebukan drum, mata biru langitnya berpantulan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Laki – laki yang tengah memainkan gitar disertai dengan nyanyiannya, berbusana begitu keren layaknya _boy band_ yang sering muncul di tv. Rambut coklat yang bercahaya ditempa cahaya matahari yang mulai redup, serta tatapan manic coklatnya yang lurus dan penuh gairah.

"Makoto, kau kenal dengan penyanyi itu?" Hiyake menyeletuk meski tidak membuat pandangan Makoto bergerak. Pendaran bunga sakura menghiasi pipinya, rasa senang namun gugup karena melihat orang itu dalam situasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ini pertama kalinya Makoto melihat secara langsung.

"Dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita, Hiyake-kun . . ."

Ucapan Makoto membuat Hiyake tertegun senang dan maju ikut dalam kerubungan, bergembira dalam lagu yang amat enak didengar, membuat yang mendengarnya tak sadar ikut menggerakkan tubuh mereka sealun dengan nadanya.

Selesai, dan tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah sebagai hadiah untuk lagu yang telah diperdendangkan. Senyuman sang surai coklat itu begitu bahagia, lebih bahagia dan lagi – lagi yang pertama kali dilihat ini perasaan Yuki saat melakukan hal yang paling disukainya.

Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, hanya ikut senang dengan keadaan ini.

"Hiyake, kita pulang!"

"He? Tapi ini masih. . . ."

Tarikan lembut pada lengan Hiyake, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menggema, memanggil nama Makoto. Menoleh, ternyata Yuki. Ia segera sadar dengan kehadiran Makoto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya amat sangat terkejut, meski dilanjutkan dengan sebuah senyuman senang. "kau juga nonton melihatku ya? Senangnya!"

Hanya sebuah tarikan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya merespon kalimat Yuki, karena setelah itu Makoto berbalik, menarik Hiyake dan pergi dari tempat itu. Yuki yang berusaha mengejarnya terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh segerombolan wanita yang berlomba – lomba meminta tanda tangan, ataupun berfoto bersama atau hanya sekedar melihat pria tampan itu.

Dan Makoto lagi – lagi merasa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa sejajar dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Sejak saat itu Makoto mencoba menghindari telepon maupun sms dari Yuki, bahkan di sekolah pun selalu saja kabur saat ia melihat sang salju yang telah memenuhi isi otak dan ruang hatinya. Begitulah Makoto, ia begitu memikirkan keadaan orang lain, sebagai gantinya ia tak pernah mau memikirkan keadaannya sendiri, sesakit apapun itu. Sampai membuat Akito khawatir karena pernah Makoto tidak nafsu makan hingga 2 malam.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa kelulusan akan kembali menjelang. Akito yang sudah berusaha keras dalam nilai – nilainya, kini sudah puas karena ia akan lulus dengan nilai di atas rata – rata. Semua telah berjuang, dan perpisahan akan kembali terlaksana dalam sebuah aula. Makoto duduk di barisan tengah di jejeran kelas 2, ditemani dengan Hiyake, Nathaniel, Reishiro, dan beberapa temannya yang lain. Mendengarkan ceramah dari Kepala Sekolah dengan begitu hikmat.

Kalau kelulusan tahun lalu Makoto mengikutinya dengan perasaan haru, namun kini ia mengikutinya dengan pedih.

Acara selanjutnya, seorang demi seorang maju untuk menerima tanda terakhir dari Kepala Sekolah. Makoto melihat banyak senpai-nya yang kelas 3 bergilir maju ke depan, hingga akhirnya orang itu. Sang manik biru menatapnya, menahan berbagai perasaan yang terpendam.

Akankah ini benar – benar yang jadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat sosok itu?

"Tahun depan, giliran kita ya?"

"Benar. Rasanya cepat sekali ya. . ."

Tak terlontar sepatah kata pun merespon ucapan teman – temannya. Menangis, ingin menjerit sekerasnya.

"Mako. . . ."

Manik biru itu menoleh sedikit, melihat mata Reishiro yang begitu pedih. Ah, benar. Suke pun lulus ya tahun ini. Kepedihan yang sama, membuat tak sadar Makoto menggenggam tangan Reishiro kuat – kuat. _Hei, laki – laki tak boleh cengeng. . ._ucapnya dalam hati, dan seakan mata itu dapat menyampaikan kata-kata itu sampai ke Reishiro, Reishiro nampak bisa mengendalikan rasa pedih di dadanya--- sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Makoto sekarang.

Lagu perpisahan yang biasa di nyanyikan di semua sekolah di Jepang yang kemudian dinyanyikan sebagai kenangan terakhir yang diberikan para siswa kelas 1 dan 2 kepada senior mereka. Keadaan begitu sendunya, dan haru terpancar dimana – mana.

Dan selesailah semua itu.

Perlahan siswa berjalan keluar arena aula, beberapa mengambil foto sebagai kenang – kenangan, beberapa menangis, dan beberapa mengucapkan selamat dengan penuh haru. Makoto memilih segera keluar, dan tepat saat itu ponselnya berbunyi. Melihat layar ponselnya, dan tercantum nama orang yang selalu dihindarinya saat ini. Tidak, itu bukan telepon, melainkan hanya sebuah pesan, bertuliskan seperti ini :

_Hei, dimana kau? Biarkan aku bertemu denganmu, kumohon. ._

Tidak membalas, sebagai gantinya ia benar – benar menahan air mata yang kian tak terbendung. Pipinya sudah begitu merah, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sang airmata yang ingin meloncat keluar, dan kini tampangnya sungguh konyol dan tolol. _Mampus kau Makoto, ini akibatnya kau terlalu sering melarikan diri dari masalahmu._ Makoto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang hanya bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri. _Sekarang terimalah semua kesedihan ini, dan perpisahanmu dengan orang yang kau cintai lagi._ Makoto nampak memasrahkan dirinya sekarang. Biarlah ini menjadi perpisahannya dengan Yuki.

"Makoto…?"

Panggilan terhadap namanya membuat kepala itu tersentak diangkat, mencari sumber suara. _Shinichirou. . . .? kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_Makoto nampak bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hari ini aku mau kembali ke Kanada, jadi mau pamit, maaf kalau tidak sopan masuk ke wilayah. . . ."

Belum sempat Shinichirou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Makoto menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Namun tangisannya masih bisa tertahan, meski suaranya jadi sesenggukan. Shinichirou sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Yuki, dan itu sebabnya Shinichirou dapat lega karena Makoto akhirnya dapat melupakan masa kelamnya bersama Yuuya. Sejak kembalinya Shinichirou ke Jepang saat tahun ajaran baru, sang surai biru itu akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang untuk beberapa saat, mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan dirinya dari pekerjaan sambilannya. Sambilan? Ia adalah anak mafia, Yuuya tahu namun Makoto tidak.

"Bodoh. . .Mikoto pasti marah melihat sikap tololmu ini, bodoh. . ."

Sebuah elusan lembut pada rambut Makoto membuat sang surai coklat ini dapat sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Meski Shinichirou terkesan kasar dan brengsek, namun ia sudah menganggap Makoto sebagai adiknya. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu. Jangan biarkan kejadian dulu terulang lagi ya," ujar Shinichirou lebih lanjut, diikuti sentilan lembut pada kening Makoto.

Semua pergi.

TIDAK.

Ini belum berakhir, masih ada kesempatan. Kesalahannya selama ini karena terlalu merendahkan dirinya, tidak percaya diri, dan seenaknya kabur dari Yuki tanpa memikirkan perasaannya, hingga berakhir dengan menyakiti hati Yuki. Makoto tidak mau, ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, tapi. . .

Kenapa baru disadari sekarang?!

"Yuki. . . ."

Segenap tenaga berlari mencari sosok yang membuat rindu setengah mati, setidaknya, Makoto, sampaikanlah apa yang kau rasakan selama ini, betapa kau merindukannya, betapa kau mencintainya, betapa kau ingin meminta maaf selama ini, . . . betapa kau ingin dia terus di sampingmu. Agar perpisahan ini menjadi perpisahan yang indah, yang dihiasi oleh senyuman.

Pas. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang hendak melaju pelan, dengan kaca terbuka. Wajah itu tampak dari dalam. Sekencang mungkin Makoto meneriaki namanya, masih dalam langkah cepatnya. Membuat mata coklat itu segera menolah, tampak di sudut matanya terkandung rasa sakit yang dalam.

Tentu saja. Sudah berapa bulan Makoto menyakitinya dengan kabur begitu saja?

"Mako?!"

Membuka pintu mobil, dan segera menuju Makoto yang hampir kehabisan napas karena berlari. Entah, seperti raut wajah ingin menangis pada muka Yuki. ". . . .Mako. . . ." suaranya sedikit bergetar. Makoto berusaha mati – matian menenangkan pikirannya. Menunduk, mencoba menguatkan hatinya, dan sesegera mungkin ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Se-selamat atas kelulusannya ! "

Perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, masih tak berani menatap sepasang manik biru itu. ". . . .aku, minta maaf, selama ini,. . . .aku. . ."

Belum selesai, sebuah pelukan erat pada tubuhnya, membuat kedua matanya terbelalak. "Bodoh!!!" hangat, pelukan dari tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, pelukan yang tak dirasanya sejak lama. Pelukan yang akhirnya membuat air matanya refleks mengalir lembut menelusuri kedua pipinya. Makoto bodoh, andai ia lebih jujur dari awal.

"Yuki, maafkan aku. . . "

Tak ada respon, hanya pelukan erat yang masih terasa. Perlahan pundak Makoto terasa basah. . . .Yuki, menangis? Sontak Makoto melepas pelukan, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang ini begitu menyayat hatinya. Air mata Yuki bahkan lebih banyak darinya. Dan lihat ekspresinya yang begitu sakit dan pedih, inilah hasil perbuatan Makoto selama ini.

Rasanya Makoto ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang juga.

"Yuki, maaf. . . .maafkan aku. . ."

". . . .maaf saja tidak cukup. Aku marah padamu, sangat. . .brengsek"

Ucapan itu makin menggerus benaknya, membuatnya menangis kian kuat, menutupi mukanya, kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini?

"Kau membuatku hampir tak dapat tidur saat malam tiba, kenapa kau begini?!"

Tangisannya sedikit terhenti, dalam sesenggukannya,manik biru itu menatap sang manik coklat, mencari sudut kecil, "maaf, aku telah egois, selama ini. . .tapi aku sadar kalau ini semua kesalahanku. Maaf, maaf. . ."

"Apa kau tahu setiap hari aku memikirkanmu hingga rasanya hampir gila?!"

". . . ."

"Kau tega, Mako. . . .membiarkanku yang mengalami kepedihan ini sendiri. . ."

Dan ucapan terakhir yang terlontar, membuat rasanya tak ada gunanya lagi Makoto hidup di dunia ini. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, dan benar – benar ia dalam kubangan segala perasaan itu.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri denganmu. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda, dan itu selalu membuatku merasa tidak pantas berada di sampingmu. . ."

Ucapan jujur Makoto membuat Yuki begitu terkejutnya. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu menghindariku selama ini?! " ekspresinya benar – benar sedih sekarang, "kalau begitu apa gunanya semua yang telah kita perjuangkan selama ini?". Ya, Mikoto yang telah membiarkan Makoto memilih jalannya sendiri, begitu pun dari pihak Yuki. Padahal sudah sampai sini. . .

"Jangan menghindariku. . . ."

Ucapan itu semakin meredup, "maaf. . ." dan hanya itulah yang terus diucapkan Makoto. Ia memang tidak pandai berbicara dalam hal ini. "Maaf, Yuki. . ."

"Apa lagi yang kau ragukan? Aku begitu mencintaimu, dan itulah yang kurasakan hingga sekarang. . ."

"Aku juga, aku, . .selama ini, selalu menginginkan Yuki di sampingku. . .maaf, aku begitu merindukanmu. . .maaf. . ."

Tak elak, sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut mendarat di bibirnya, ciuman yang dalam, seakan tak memedulikan sekitar, membuat bibir Makoto benar – benar terkunci. Namun di sudut hatinya, ia merindukan sentuhan ini. Ya, kini ia benar – benar menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Yuki. Sebagai ganti dari selama ini, ia tak ingin berpisah dari sentuhan ini. Dewa, dosakah Makoto yang berpikiran seperti ini? Ia hanya mencoba jujur kembali, dan inilah hasilnya.

Keadaan itu berlangsung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dilepas. "Mako. . ." tatapan sang manik coklat itu begitu lurus menatapnya, membuat Makoto terhanyut ke dalamnya. Dan ucapan Yuki selanjutnya adalah yang klimaks.

"_Menikahlah denganku_. . . ."

Dewa. . .

Sebuah pernyataan yang mampu membuat Makoto kembali tak mampu menahan air matanya. Tak ada jawaban, namun sebagai gantinya ia memeluk tubuh Yuki begitu erat, tak ingin melepasnya. Kepedihan selama beberapa bulan terganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terukir. Seakan tak ingin berpisah setelah sekian lama tak bersama, Yuki menarik Makoto masuk dalam mobilnya, dan perlahan Yuki menyetirkan mobilnya hingga sampai di apartemen yang baru saja disewanya dari gaji pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi.

Singkat, jelas, namun penuh arti. Keegoisan serta kebodohan Makoto selama ini, dicoba untuk ditebusnya. Ia tahu ini tidak wajar, karena dirinya benar – benar akan hidup selamanya dengan pria yang sudah dipilihnya. Di dalam apartemen berkali – kali Makoto meragukan ajakan itu, namun berkali – kali pula Yuki meyakinkan Makoto. Karena alasan dari semua itu adalah, sebuah ikatan akan membuat Makoto tak lagi ragu dan berpikir dirinya tak pantas lagi untuk seorang Hiwatari Yuki.

Tak ada gunanya menyesali yang terjadi. Makoto hanya bisa malu atas perbuatannya selama ini, karena Yuki lebih tulus mencintainya. Itulah sebabnya pada hari ini, Makoto meyakinkan hatinya, akan terus menautkan hatinya pada pria ini, lebih daripada apapun, lebih dari siapapun dan mengambil semua resiko yang ada. Ia tahu tidak akan mudah setelah ini. Kelulusan Yuki, dirinya yang kelas 3 nanti, dan kehidupan selanjutnya yang telah menanti. Sulit, begitu sulit hingga mungkin Makoto akan mengalami perasaan sama seperti dulu, dan mungkin akan menghindari Yuki lagi. Tapi ia setidaknya akan terus mencoba untuk menepisnya. Karena sekarang perasaan cintanya begitu meluap – luap.

"Ah. . ."

Sebuah pesan terkirim ke ponselnya, dari Shinichirou dan berbunyi seperti berikut :

_Hoi, akhirnya kau bisa juga ya jujur. Lain kali kenalkan dia padaku ya. Farewell._

Sontak saja muka Makoto panas, begitu terkejutnya, mungkinkah Shinichirou memperhatikannya sejak di gerbang tadi? "….aah…." jangan – jangan ciuman itu pun terlihat olehnya? Kalau iya, betapa malu dirinya. Ia selalu saja tak bisa mengetahui gerak – gerik Shinichirou, begitu pun dengan kali ini.

"Hn. . .ada apa, Mako. . ."

Sebuah tarikan garis melengkung ke bawah tampak menghiasi bibir merahnya, "tidak apa. Temanku mengirim pesan. . .hehe"

Ya. Lain kali akan Makoto kenalkan Yuki padanya.

Dan segera saja Makoto akan menjadi pembangkang keluarga karena akan menikah dengan seorang pria. Tak apa, Mikoto sudah berjanji akan berada di pihaknya.

Karena, asal bersama Yuki, ia merasa bisa melakukan apapun. Asal berdua, bersama – sama memperjuangkan perasaan mereka, pasti tidak akan apa – apa.

". . . ._Yuki, ai shite iru_. . . ." bisik Makoto lembut di telinga sang pangeran salju yang telah merenggut hati dan jiwanya. Memberikan segenap rasa bahagia—sedih—khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Namun itu akan menjadi harta yang akan terus di jaga Makoto hingga akhir, selamanya, hanya akan sang salju yang akan mengisi hari-hari. Dia—Hiwatari Yuki—kaulah yang tercinta.

**END**


End file.
